


Daily Lives of Three Boyfriends

by freakofnature



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Rare Pair, Self-Harm, hq rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah he was eloquent when it mattered. So eloquent. The president’s lined up to ask him to write their speeches.<br/>God he was such a fuck up.<br/>(For HQ rare pair week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //screams i'm late for school so the formatting is SHIT rn, im so sorry
> 
> when i get to school and have my 2 hours of peace (skipping class AGAIN go me woo) i'll fix this, okay? 
> 
> hope yall enjoy. give the kurokenhina some luving
> 
> EDITS: u gh im so tired but i edited this shit finally. summary is still shitty but will likely not change until I am able to finish all seven days and pick my fave quotes from them. y a kno????/

It was different. He was different; _they_ were different.

That didn’t mean it wasn’t a good kind of different.

* * *

 

It was in his 1st year of middle school that Kuroo knew he was different than a lot of people. Where most boys his age were talking about how cute the girls looked that day, or how nice this teacher’s boobs were, Kuroo only found his thoughts on his best friend; on Kenma.

The first time he snuck his hand under his pants in the middle of the night, the images that he conjured up weren’t of some unknown female beauty, but of _Kenma_.

Kuroo has always been a little different.

* * *

 

Kuroo knew he was different in his 3rd year of high school the moment he saw Hinata Shouyou. Short and ginger and a ball of sunshine. Such a contrast to his boyfriend—to Kenma. But Kuroo felt the butterflies he had felt when he asked out Kenma, felt the same sweaty palms that he had when he first kissed Kenma on their fifth official ‘date’.

* * *

 

It was weird being in love with two different people.

It was weird being in love with two different people with two _distinct_ personalities.

It was even weirder that Kenma was okay with it.

Maybe he wasn’t so weird after all.

* * *

 

“If I told you I liked Shouyou, what would you say to me?” Kuroo asked one night as Kenma was snuggled into him, mindlessly playing games on his phone.

“Literally or hypothetically?” the blond asked him, and Kuroo felt his muscles tense for just a moment.

“Hypothetically of course,”

Kenma paused  his game, and turned his bored golden eyes to look at Kuroo, “Okay,” he said, and Kuroo would have _sworn_ there was a smile tilting his lips, “People like other people while they date…other people,”

Kuroo almost laughed at how bad Kenma was at wording things sometimes. But it was just part of his best friend’s charm, so he kept his mouth shut, save for the fond smile that raised his lips up at the corners.

“But I wouldn’t mind…you liking him. I like him too. He’s a good friend…”

“You wouldn’t mind me?” Kuroo’s smile tilted into a frown, “me liking him? As in you don’t if I have a crush on your friend, right?” Kenma just shrugged, “Would you date him if you weren’t dating me?”

“Hypothetically, yes,” Kenma narrowed his eyes before turning back to his game, “But we are dating, so it doesn’t matter, does it?”

With a hum, Kuroo ended the conversation, mulling over the fact that maybe he wasn’t all that different for falling in some sort of love for two different people.

* * *

 

“Shouyou,” It was a year since Kuroo had had that conversation with Kenma, a year that he kept his feelings for the ginger under wraps.

A year since he saw Shouyou.

And now Shouyou was in his apartment—though he did share it with Kenma—sitting on his couch. With Kenma pressed up against him.

He wasn’t sure if he was annoyed that Kenma didn’t tell him the ginger was going to be there, or if he was turned on because the flush that Shouyou had on his cheeks.

It was likely a mix of both.

“What are you doing here?” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing at the annoyed glare his boyfriend gave him, “More like _why_ are you here?”

“I was just…uh…well,” Stuttering. How cute. Kuroo remembered he did that when he was nervous, saw it first hand during the first match he had with the little sunshine boy.

“I kissed him,” Kenma broke in, leaning away from Shouyou, wiping the back of his hand across his lips, “It was nice, you should try it.”

“Kenma…” Kuroo sighed, flicking his gaze between his passive boyfriend and the ever-reddening Shouyou on his couch.

“I’m sorry Kuroo!” he squeaked. _Squeaked_ , like how cute was that. Too cute, Shouyou was too cute and Kuroo wasn’t all that sure how he handled liking the boy for this long and not saying a single word to him about it.

“Nah, it’s okay. Kenma likes you, it’s not like I can do anything about that,”

It was weird, not reacting in anger. Most people would have broken up with their boyfriend, or girlfriend, if they caught them making out with someone else. Maybe because the other person was Shouyou. Maybe because Kuroo liked the person too.

Was that weird?

“You like him too,” Shouyou’s eyes widened and Kuroo was close to throwing _something_ and Kenma, for opening his damn mouth. Why did he have to say that?

_Why_?

“Um…” Great. Great, just great. Now Shouyou was going to leave and Kuroo wasn’t going to ever see him again and Kenma was going to hate him, and hat himself for opening his _god damn_ mouth and this was going to just be a disaster, “I…I like you too Kuroo!”

Well, that was rather unexpected.

Very unexpected.

Nice though.

“Oh.”

Yeah he was eloquent when it mattered. So eloquent. The president’s lined up to ask him to write their speeches.

God he was such a fuck up.

Kenma snorted before covering his mouth so he could laugh. Kuroo just shot him a glare before glancing back at Shouyou’s _way too_ red face. Cute. But also kind of worrisome.

“Are you okay?” he asked, finally toeing off his shoes and padding soundlessly to get closer to the pair on the couch, “You’re face is getting more red.”

“Uh,”

“You should breathe, maybe?” Kuroo laughed when Shouyou just covered his face with his hands, a stuttering laugh coming from between his fingers, “Seriously, do you need some water or something?”

“…sure,”

“I’ll get it, you can take my spot,” Kenma the ever thoughtful boyfriend, got up from the couch and tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve, making several motions for him to sit down.

Like Kuroo wasn’t going to do that, even without his damn prodding. God, was Kenma always this nosey?

Most likely.

“Hey,” he tried again, lightly touching Shouyou’s shoulder, “It’s okay? I mean…uh…”

“Hopeless,” Kenma’s voice cut in again, and Kuroo resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Kenma, yet he refrained because he was an _adult_.

A tough, mature adult who still blushed when a cute ginger boy smiled at him.

A _tough adult_.

“You should join us,” Kuroo finally found his voice, and was able to put his thoughts into actual coherent sentences, “Dating that is. You should date us. Me and Kenma. Both of us.”

Oh god he needed to just shut up.

Luckily Kenma acknowledged the fact that he _tried_ to make some sort of sense, and Kuroo received a cheek kiss for his attempt.

It soothed his rapidly beating heart.

“Okay.”

Kuroo almost leapt off the couch in joy at Shouyou soft smile aimed at him—and at Kenma but it was also _at him_ —but refrained because once again. He was an adult.

And adults didn’t jump off couches and cheer because someone said that they would date him. And his boyfriend.

Kuroo realized he was a little weird when he did it anyways, because fuck being a true adult, he was in love with two amazingly people, and somehow managed to get both of him to date him.

Maybe he was a little weird, and different from everyone else, but so was his _two_ boyfriends.

And that made it all the better.


	2. Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenma? Are you okay? You need to wash your hands, put a bandage around it, make sure it stays dry. Oh and put some antibacterial on it as well, we don’t know how clean that bowl was and I don’t want—”
> 
> “Shut up, Shouyou. You’re too loud, it’s annoying.” Kenma snapped, staring at the small wound on his finger.
> 
> “But, Kenma are you listening—”
> 
> “Why are you still talking?” flicking his eyes up, he saw the flash of hurt that went through Shouyou’s eyes, but ignored it in favor of glaring at the ginger boy, “You’re being annoying.”
> 
> The gratifying silence that followed those words made Kenma feel a little more normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the angst

Dinner in their household was always an adventure. They tried their hardest to have a rotating schedule, but between Kuroo and his studies of pre-law and Shouyou studying pre-med, the duty usually fell to Kenma.

Unfortunely he was having a tough time concentrating on cooking food. His day had been shitty, and he was torn between making sure that the noodles for udon didn’t overcook and grabbing his phone to play music and forget that he was a human being for a moment.

It sucked having such high anxiety issues. Some days it took Shouyou _and_ Kuroo to get him out of bed, other days he just cried as soon as he woke up, unable to do anything except listen to soft music and hope the pain of being _human_ left him alone.

Today he just wanted to be at peace with his music, or better yet, he wanted complete silence.

Which wasn’t happening.

“Kuroo!” Shouyou’s voice was particularly annoying on these days, “Kuroo, _stop_ ,”

He sighed and tried to block out the high giggles, the high _too loud_ giggles, the giggling that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, like a pitched whistle. It reverberated in his head, made his muscles tense, made his vision swim.

He wanted it to stop.

As if his prayers were answered, a silence settled across the apartment, and even though he could hear the annoying scratch of pencil against paper, he pretended that it was just his imagination, and went about grabbing a bowl from the cabinet above him.

“I said _stop_ ,” Shouyou cried yet again.

Kenma dropped the bowl and slapped his hands over his ears, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Kenma are you okay?” he heard Kuroo though he was muffled. It was nicer like this. Silent. Less noise.

Easier to breathe.

“Kenma!” Shouyou was there, bouncing on his toes, the look in his eyes worried and bright. He tried to make his way across the shattered bowl, but Kuroo tugged him back

“I’m fine,” he wasn’t fine, but they didn’t need to know that, he would be fine. Soon, hopefully, “It’s fine I’ll pick it up.” He heard Kuroo tell him that doing that wasn’t a smart idea, but Kenma was focused on _not_ paying attention to what they said, and started to gather the larger pieces of shattered ceramic around him.

A flash of pain registered in his brain, and Kenma looked down to see that he had sliced his finger on a sharp edge, “Ow,” he grumbled, his hands loosening on the pieces he had in his grip, causing them to fall back to the tiled floor with a too loud clatter.

“Kenma? Are you okay? You need to wash your hands, put a bandage around it, make sure it stays dry. Oh and put some antibacterial on it as well, we don’t know how clean that bowl was and I don’t want—”

“Shut up, Shouyou. You’re too loud, it’s annoying.” Kenma snapped, staring at the small wound on his finger.

“But, Kenma are you _listening_ —”

“Why are you still talking?” flicking his eyes up, he saw the flash of hurt that went through Shouyou’s eyes, but ignored it in favor of glaring at the ginger boy, “You’re being annoying.”

The gratifying silence that followed those words made Kenma feel a little more normal.

* * *

 

Shouyou hadn’t talked to him in three days.

Three days.

This was ridiculous.

Annoying really. Shouoyu was being annoying. Childish. Immature.

Kenma told Kuroo such one day when Shouyou was in class.

“Well, you did call him useless,” Kuroo defended the ginger. Kenma just sniffed and shrugged his shoulders before the words registered in his brain.

_He called him useless._

_Useless._

_He was anything **but** that._

“When did I do that?” he searched his brain, trying to remember when exactly he could have hurt Shouyou like that. Went through his memories of the past couple nights—in particular _that_ night—but finding nothing.

It didn’t mean it didn’t happen.

Kenma was the master at blocking things out during episodes of extreme distress. There were times when he didn’t remember entire hours, and in horrible cases, Kenma couldn’t recall most of a _day_.

But he called Shouyou _useless_.

Useless.

God he was stupid.

Of all the things to call his boyfriend, his friend.

Useless.

“He was trying to help me clean up the ceramic, and you yelled at him to get out. Um,” Kuroo scratched at the back of his neck, “He took it pretty hard.”

“Kuroo,” Kenma was worried now. What if Shouyou never forgave him? What if they broke up because of this? What if Shouyou never trusted him again? “What else did I say?”

The more Kuroo listed the things he had snapped at the precious little sunshine child he called his boyfriend, the more Kenma wanted to cry.

_Shut up, Shouyou._

_You’re so annoying._

_Stop talking I don’t care._

_Useless._

_No one cares._

_Get out._

He had fucked up.

He didn’t know how to fix it.

* * *

A week. Shouyou had been avoiding him for a week.

And he was through with it. He needed to apologize, but every time he tried, the ginger managed to slip through his fingers. Again and again and again.

He needed to put a stop to it.

Which was what found Kenma laying on the couch one day—skipping class—when Shouyou walked through the door.

“Oh, you’re home.”

Kenma had never heard Shouyou so cold, so distant, so…untouchable.

Was he going to be able to fix this?

“I want to talk to you,” is what he said instead, sitting up on the couch and staring at Shouyou, hoping that the boy wouldn’t run away. Wouldn’t disappear. Would _listen_ to him.

“Sorry, but I only came home to drop off my bag,” Kenma caught the lie, but couldn’t say anything to prove it. Just continued staring.

He just wanted Shouyou to _talk to him_.

“Shou—”

“I’ll see you later, maybe.”

He had to talk to him.

“No! Shouyou wait!” Kenma rarely raised his voice, but the fact that he suddenly did so seemed to jolt Shouyou’s body and Kenma couldn’t ignore the fact that _fear_ passed through those pretty amber eyes.

“I. I gotta go.”

“Please wai—”

The door closed before he could finish.

Kenma wasn’t sure when the last time he cried this hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u cry, i cry, everyone cries. 
> 
> loosely for the prompt of distance b/c dammit kenma ur a fuck up. this 'arc' will be covered by this chapter and chapter/day 3. 
> 
> im so tempted to call this 'the daily lives of three boyfriends' 
> 
> F UCKING WATCH ME DO IT


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will be added when i get to school after i cry about failing my midterms *thumbs up emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting will be fixed when i get to school/after my first midterm/after i cry about it for like ten minutes

He hadn’t talked to Kenma in a week.

Avoided was the better word.

 _Get out_.

It hurt.

 _Useless_.

It hurt so much.

 _Shut up, Shouyou_.

He was better than this.

 _I don’t care_.

He should have grown out of this. Should have grown out of the habit, broke the cycle.

 _Useless_.

Why was he relapsing?

_You’re annoying._

He couldn’t call for help.

_ _ _

Hinata was laying on the floor of the room he had commandeered from Kuroo, half asleep and in pain.

He wasn’t sure the last time his thighs had hurt this much. No, that was a lie. He knew. It was back in the early high school days. But Kageyama had found those, had kissed each and every scar that Hinata had to hide. And though they found out that they were much better friends, their time dating had helped Hinata break away from his stress releasing activity. His quiet _harmful_ stress relieving activity.

It had been years, and while the scars were still there, they were faint. Unnoticeable unless Hinata pointed them out. And Kuroo nor Kenma knew about them. There was no reason for them to know. He had overcome his demons, overcome the urges to hurt himself.

Until now.

Being a pre-med student had its uses, and being able to wrap up his own wounds without darting to the bathroom for the first aid kit was a major plus.

“Fix this,” he heard from the next room, jolting him from his pain induced daze, “God _dammit_ , Kenma, fix this.”

He flinched at the raw anger in Kuroo’s voice.

He had caused this. He caused this.

 _This was his fault_.

He was breaking them apart.

Before he could fully register what he was doing, Hinata had grabbed the used blade in his hand and slashed across his wrist, the blood blooming on the surface mixing with the tears that splashed onto Hinata’s skin.

_Useless._

_Get out._

_I hate you._

_Get out._

_Annoying_

_Shut up._

“I can’t. I don’t know how,” Kenma was crying, likely about the fact that Kuroo was mad at him. Because who cared about him? Not Kenma.

Another cut, more tears. More pain.

A giggle—soft and humorless—fell from Hinata’s lips.

He was so fucked up.

 _I don’t care_.

Neither did he.

 _Get out_.

Maybe he should.

 _You’re annoying_.

It wasn’t the first time someone’s told him that.

_Shut up._

What if he did? Would Kenma cry at his funeral?

Would he even show up?

“Kenma I swear to god if you don’t fix this…” Hinata heard the threat trail off, heard the broken sob. Heard the curse that fell from Kuroo’s lips. He could picture them now; Kenma clutching at Kuroo’s shirt, Kuroo hugging Kenma close.

He had to get out of here.

For a day, for a week, forever, he wasn’t all that sure. He just needed fresh air.

The bandage he wrapped around his wrist was too tight, but the blood wasn’t seeping through, so Hinata couldn’t really care about it.

He _did_ care that the door hit the wall when he flung it open, and both Kuroo’s eyes and Kenma’s fell on him when he stumbled from the hallway.

“Shouyou…”

“No, no no.” He took hurried steps toward the door, shaking his head, “I’m not here, I’m not here, I’m not here I was never here, please continue. I’m just leaving, I’m going right now, I’ll be back later, I’ll be back—” He managed to open the door.

“Shou, please!” He flinched, eyes wet with tears, staring at Kenma as he took steps toward him. Just. Three more steps. He could get out the door, slam it behind him. Just.

Two steps.

Kenma was just beyond his reach.

One step.

He was so close.

“Shouyou…”

A hand wrapped around his bandaged wrist. Pain shot up through his arm.

He screamed.

_ _ _

He woke up in his bed, in Kuroo’s bed. In a bed he wasn’t sure if he was welcome to anymore. He woke up to a body pressed against his back; woke up to the body against his back clutching at his shirt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” it was a harsh whisper, loud in the otherwise silence of the room, “Shouyou…Shouyou, I’m sorry.”

It hurt. He hurt. Kenma was hurting, he was hurting. Everything just _hurt_.

“I kept trying to apologize…why? Why did you run away from me?”

Silence poured over them after that, only the sounds of soft sobs filling the air around Hinata.

“I thought,” he whispered into the dark of the room. He felt Kenma jolt behind him, but the blond stayed silent, “I thought you hated me.”

“No…no I—”

“I thought you were trying to get rid of me.” He continued, clenching his eyes shut, “You were right though. I’m pretty useless.”

“No, _no_ ,” Kenma tightened his grip against Hinata’s shirt, “I was wrong, I was…I wasn’t okay. I’m sorry, Shou…I…” Kenma sobbed against his back, and Hinata pulled away so he could duck his head under Kenma’s chin.

“Kenma…” he spoke after a few silent moments, “My thighs hurt,” Kenma’s breath stilled for a moment, “…my wrists too…”

Kenma just laughed through his tears and shifted away slightly and kissed his forehead, “Okay. Yeah, okay. I’ll tell Kuroo. He’ll fix you right up.” Another kiss, “Okay?”

Hinata nodded before burrowing back into Kenma’s chest, “Yeah…okay.”

More silence.

“I love you, Kenma. Sorry for worrying you.”

Fingers curled into the back of his shirt again, “I…love you too, Shouyou. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

_ _ _

“Two weeks,” Kuroo groaned as he flopped against the couch. Hinata wasted no time in climbing into his lap, pressing his face into the curve of Kuroo’s neck, “It took you assholes _two weeks_ to make up.”

“Sorry, Kuroo,” Hinata huffed against his skin.

“Children.”

“I said, I was _sorry_.” Frowning, Hinata sat up, fighting back a wince of pain as the bandages pulled at the cuts they were covering, “We weren’t in good places.”

“Communication is the key, please remember that.” Rough hands cupped his cheeks and squished them together, “You brats, making me worry.”

“I was worried too,” he mumbled around the fact that his cheeks were pressing awkwardly against his lips, “I didn’t think I was going to stay with you guys.”

“Don’t,” Kuroo warned with narrowed eyes, “Don’t say that ever again. We love you, okay?”

“Okay….okay I got it.” A wet kiss was placed on the tip of his nose, “ _Kuroo stop_!”

Kuroo just laughed at him and let go of his cheeks, kissing him softly on the lips, “I missed my sunshine boy very much, I’m happy you’re back.”

Hinata laughed, bright and happy and it felt so good he wasn’t sure why he felt so gross the past couple of days. Being happy was _great_.

“I’m happy I’m back too.”


	4. I Do Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meeting Kenma was an accident?” Shouyou covered his mouth as he giggled, and Kuroo was tempted to pull it away, to watch as Shouyou laughed. The crooked tilt to his lips, how his cheeks squished up into his eyes. It was. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuc k it i'll just format all this when the week is over 
> 
> enjoy the shitty chapter. it would have been better but. i lost inspiration + i was hungover + i am doing my midterms rn

“Shouyou, I would like to study.” Kuroo tilted his head back against the couch cushions, a sigh parting his lips.

“Okay? I’m not stopping you from doing that. Mr. I-need-to-study-on-spring-break.”

“You. Are sitting on me. And holding my book. And not listening to me when I ask you to turn the pages.” Kuroo tried _again_ to turn the pages of his own textbook, but it was to no avail when Shouyou just lifted the book out of his reach.

“If I told you I was trying to read upside down, would you believe me?” Innocent. Too innocent. And Kuroo was well aware that Shouyou was _anything_ but innocent.

“You asked that in a question, meaning you aren’t trying to read it upside down.” Shouyou was likely going to call that deduction his ‘lawyer talk’, but Kuroo knew full well that it was just common sense of living with the smaller boy for two years.

Two years.

How time had passed.

“Well…you’re not wrong.” At Kuroo’s less than muffled snort, Shouyou stuck out his tongue. To say that Kuroo wasn’t tempted to grab it with his fingers would be a lie. He wanted to.

But once again, he was an _adult_. Technically so was Shouyou, but no one expected him to act mature.

Which made it only all the more terrifying when he did.

“Shouyou, what do you want? Where is Kenma, why aren’t you bothering him?”

“Video games. He banished me from the room again.” Heavy sighing from the both of them, “I’m just bored, and I…um…I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kuroo rose an eyebrow, shifting his hands to rest behind his head. Shouyou frowned and resettled himself on Kuroo’s chest (and if Kuroo had to keep back a quip about how _heavy_ Shouyou was getting, then…well it was for the better).

“What’s up, sunshine?”

“When did you find out you were in love with Kenma? Versus when you fell in love with me?”

Kuroo blinked once. Twice. Several more times.

Well that was unexpected.

“What?”

“You’ve loved Kenma longer than me, right? Of course. When did you know? How old were you? Do you love him different than you—”

Kuroo struggled to sit up, as much as Shouyou would let him, and ended up with his elbows on the cushions behind him, “Shouyou, _Shou_ , stop.”

Shouyou snapped his teeth shut with an audible click.

“You know I love you right?” a nod, “and I would never trade you for anything, right?” a much smaller nod. Kuroo sighed.

“You want to know how I fell in love with Kenma?” many more nods, rapid in their pacing. Kuroo held back a groan, “Alright then….”

_ _ _

He was 8 when he met Kenma. He had just moved in next door, and upon his mother telling him there was a boy in the house over, Kuroo had raced over to the front door, knocking loudly and most likely annoyingly until a mousy blond woman answered the door, a please smile on her face.

He remembers realizing that there were _two_ boys who lived next to him, and remembers quiet well the embarrassment that colored his face at the realization that he knocked on the wrong door.

_ _ _

“Meeting Kenma was an _accident_?” Shouyou covered his mouth as he giggled, and Kuroo was tempted to pull it away, to watch as Shouyou laughed. The crooked tilt to his lips, how his cheeks squished up into his eyes. It was. Perfect.

But about the topic on hand.

“Oh yeah, I was a reckless kid who didn’t listen to what house my mom was talking about. Assumed the wrong one at the time, though in the long run, I guess it was the right door.”

“Cheesy.” Shouyou removed his hand and stuck out his tongue.

“Whatever, can I continue?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry,”

_ _ _

Trying to befriend Kenma. Well. It wasn’t an easy task. The blond was a recluse even in his younger years, and at the first meeting with Kuroo, shrunk away from the raven’s warm hug.

Kuroo remembers being put off, but not angry. Just confused. Who the hell didn’t like hugs?

In the first week of going over to Kenma’s to play on their handhelds together, Kuroo was privy to one of Kenma’s panic attacks.

 _ _ _

“Kuroo…” it was the first time Kenma had said his name. Delighted, 8 year old Kuroo looked up from his Gameboy, pausing the game without looking.

Before he could say anything about how excited he was, Kuroo felt that excitement drain away at the pinched look on Kenma’s face.

“Hey…are you okay?”

“I...I don’t think so. I’m not okay, oh _god_ —” Kenma kept talking, about things that were worrying him apparently, but Kuroo didn’t actually pay them any mind. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to.

He did know that Kenma needed him.

So without a moment of hesitation, Kuroo crawled over to his new friend and touched their shoulders together.

Even after a week, he learned. Kenma didn’t like unnecessary touching.

“It’s okay.”

“You’ll be okay.”

“Maybe…you should breathe?”

_ _ _

“Stop laughing.” Kuroo frowned up at his boyfriend, watching as he snickered into his hand.

“Sorry, but you said the same thing to me when you…when I started dating you guys.”

“Oh, you mean when I caught you making out with my boyfriend _before_ you were also my boyfriend.”

The flush that caught on Shouyou’s cheeks made Kuroo grin at the boy above him.

“Asshole.”

He just made kissy faces until Shouyou smacked his shoulder, “Shut up, stop that.” Some sighing, “Okay, enough with _how_ you met Kenma, how did you know you were in love with him? When did you find out?”

_ _ _  


Kuroo was leaning against Kenma’s bed, fingers interlocking for mere moments before he pulled them apart again.

“What are you worrying about?” Kenma looked up from his homework, golden eyes bored.

“Nothing.” Too quick. Too quick, too hasty, too…everything.

“Okay.” Silence, “You can talk to me if you want. I’m listening.”

Kuroo felt a smile tug on his lips, “Thanks, Kenma.”

The blond just turned gave him a small smile, and Kuroo felt his heart jump, “Whatever.”

_ _ _

“Did you tell him?”

“I was like 14, I didn’t know what love was.” Kuroo struggled to sit up again, and this time Shouyou wiggled back so that Kuroo could do so, “But it was the first time I felt my heart…jump like that. Like it got shocked.”

Shouyou tilted his head, a smile on his lips, “Did you fall in love with me like that?” When Kuroo shook his head, Shouyou’s smile tilted into a small frown.

“It was different. I didn’t know you for most of my life. It was quicker, I guess.” Scratching at the back of his head, Kuroo shifted his gaze to the right of Shouyou’s face, gathering his thoughts. Or at least attempting to, “I saw you during that match in my third year…I thought you were cute, at least.”

“But then you played so intensely, your smiles more vibrate…you were _more_.”

Good enough.

Judging by Shouyou’s pink cheeks, it was more than good enough.

He was getting better at this word thing.

Thank god.

“Oh.”

And apparently Shouyou was getting _worse_.

“That’s…”

“What are you doing?” Kuroo jerked his head to glance over the back of the couch, smiling when he saw Kenma rubbing at his eyes.

“Morning, Princess,” he cooed, laughing when Kenma stopped to frown at him, “Fall asleep playing video games again?”

“No.”

Shouyou snorted, “Kenma you liar.”

“…Whatever.”


	5. Something I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the food tasted delicious, the swallowing of said food hurt and Kenma figured that taking large bites was only going to hurt him in the long run

Kenma tapped his pen against the paper in front of him, eyes roaming the classroom as the professor droned on and _on_ about things that they should have learned last semester. Or two semesters ago. Camera direction _this_ , camera direction _that_. Sometimes taking his film classes were a real bore.

Though the thought of someday working behind the scenes of movies, maybe directing them someday, brought a small smile to Kenma’s lips.

Beside him, his phone buzzed, and Kenma tore his eyes from the front of the class to stare at it for a moment before he let the pen fall from his fingers to pick up his phone.

_From: Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _)_

_Ayyy, whats up guys! UvU_

With a soft sigh, Kenma brought his gaze back to the professor, who was still talking about meaningless stuff, before letting his fingers fly across the touch keyboard. Before he could send the message, another came through.

_From: Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _)_

_Nuthin’ much babe, wbu?_

Kenma sighed and erased his text message before sending;

 _Stop texting in class_.

Before he could even take in another breath, the two idiots he called his boyfriends were replying to him.

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : Kenma!!!! How’s class going? O-Chem is getting boring >O<_

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : ayy Kenma whats goin on?_

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : srry class sux shou :~(_

He was going to do this, wasn’t he?

He totally was.

Glancing around the room, Kenma found students in a varying spectrum of paying attention. Some were taking notes, others were passing notes to _each other_ , while some just were texting (much like he was), and more than a handful were asleep.

He would be okay then.

_Film Production is being stupid, I know this stuff already. Please stop texting in class Shouyou, you’re going to get lost._

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : hypocrite, amirite shouyou?_

_Kuroo, what are you even doing, is this your free period, don’t tell me you’re texting instead of studying law rn._

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : uh…break?_

Kenma frowned at his phone, sighing softly. Taking a pause from his phone, Kenma glanced up to see more students asleep.

How annoying.

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : hypocrite Kenma (T_T)_

_Don’t give me that emoji, Shou_

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : lol @kuroo, ur so dumb why would u tell Kenma u were studying for law today._

_Is…he not studying for law?_

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : well he //is// but like????? Then u don’t get mad if he texts if he doesn’t tell u what hes doing_

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : u just ratted me out sho, wtf_

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : oMg im SO SRRY KUROO OMG OMG KENMA IGNORE WH AT I SIADD!!! ( >~<)’’_

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : OMG REALLY???_

_No._

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : thx sho :c_

_Kuroo, we have words when I get home._

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : oh look, law is calling my name!! oooo Kuroo-san, it sings to me_

_Don’t try to get out of this_

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : see ya round children. Be safe. Don’t miss me._

_I won’t._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : bye bye Kuroo!!! <33333_

_ _ _

Kenma laid down on his bed, sighing as the thought of playing video games bored him. NO matter what Kuroo and Shouyou said, he was _not_ addicted to video games. He just…enjoyed them for most of his life. Though it was a complete lie when people said he always had a game in his hands. He only held them (and played them) when he was uncertain about something.

Or uncomfortable.

Or feeling sick in a crowded area.

Or having to combat an anxiety attack.

And luckily none of those times were _now_ , so Kenma didn’t feel the need to pick up any of his several handhelds.

_Are you still in class?_

He was so needy sometimes.

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : studying for a test in the library rn. Whats up boo?_

_Kenma: come home._

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : Lonely? Where’s Shouyou?_

_Kenma: Study date with Iwazumi._

_Kenma : please Kuroo…come home._

_Kuroo (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _) : b there in 20_

_Kenma: okay_

Setting his phone down, Kenma rolled around to one side of the bed, picking up one of the books Shouyou had left there. For when he wasn’t in the mood for studying, or needed to take a needed break from medical terms.

“Golden Compass,” Kenma read out loud. Humming, he opened the book and began to read it, toes wiggling against the sheets under him.

He didn’t even realize when Kuroo came home until the raven was standing next to the bed, a hand outstretched to nudge Kenma’s arm.

“Oh.”

Kuroo grimaced, “Oh. _Oh_. I thought something was wrong, and all you give me is _oh_.”

Well that was before he found the book so…maybe?

Sitting up, Kenma patted the bed, “Sit.”

“Bossy.” And yet, Kuroo listened to him. As if Kenma was going to get _less_ bossy if Kuroo just adhered to every whim of him.

Surely it was the opposite.

Silly boyfriend.

With Kuroo sitting, Kenma was free to climb into his lap and straddle his waist.

“Hey,” Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and pulled Kenma closer, “you alright?”

“Welcome home,” was all Kenma said, snuggling into the warmth that was Kuroo’s body, “Sorry I took you from studying.”

Kuroo’s huffs of laughter sounded warm as they fanned out against his cheeks. Kenma rarely felt as home as he did when he was in Kuroo’s embrace.

“It’s alright, I know you just missed me.” Kenma said nothing, and Kuroo laughed more, “how were your classes today?”

“Tiring,” snuggling more into Kuroo’s chest, Kenma ended up knocking them back onto the bed. He groaned when the top of his head butted up against the underside of Kuroo’s chin, half in annoyance at falling over, and half out of sympathy for Kuroo’s likely injuries.

“It’s okay,” Kuroo snorted before Kenma could even open his mouth to apologize, “I’m not hurt, it’s okay, kay?”

“…yeah.”

Silence.

Silence with Kuroo was nice. Comfortable. Peaceful. It wasn’t forced, or stifling, or anything that could put Kenma on edge. It just _was_. Silence. Lack of them talking. Coupled with the warm hugs that Kuroo always pulled him into made Kenma just relax into the silent embrace.

“I just missed you,” he finally confessed.

“I know, that’s why I came home.” Kenma wiggled in his boyfriend’s arms, and Kuroo loosed his grip so that Kenma could sit on his stomach.

“Thanks,” he was blushing, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter. But that was okay, it was Kuroo. Kuroo knew when to not make fun of him.

Proving him right, Kuroo just smiled at him and unwound one of his arms from around Kenma’s waist to thumb at one of his reddening cheeks, “Anytime, babe.” He laughed at the face Kenma pulled, “sorry, it’s a habit now.”

“Break it.”

“Very bossy today,” Kuroo hummed instead of actually giving Kenma an answer, “It’s cute.”

“Stop.”

Kuroo just laughed again and tugged at Kenma’s chin. Despite his scowl, Kenma complied with what Kuroo wanted and ducked his head down to let the raven kiss him.

_ _ _

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : wanna get food w/ me and guchi_

_Kenma: studying in the library rn, sorry Shouyou._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : okay!!! It’s totes fine, no worries. U want me to bring u food when im done?_

_Kenma: sure, thanks. I’m on the third floor, in the back left, like usual._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : gotcha!! See u in a bit! ( > 3 <)_

Kenma laughed at the kissy face before setting his phone down and getting back to work. Math was going to kick his ass if he didn’t study for this test, looking at his phone was only going to distract him.

_ _ _

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : here!! Where r u?_

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : oh I found u!! nvm hehe UwU_

“Kenma!”

One day he was going to teach Shouyou to use his inside voice in the library. Sadly today was not that day.

Kenma smiled at the unruly ginger boy, hands reaching out to snatch the bag of food Shouyou had in his hands, “I’m hungry.” He defended to Shouyou’s amused giggling.

“It’s okay, I figured as much!” at least his voice was quieter now, “How’s the studying going?” but he wasn’t sitting down, did he not plan on staying?

“Fine.” Kenma unwrapped a burger and almost inhaled half of it in one bite, stuffing fries into his mouth as well.

“What class?”

While the food tasted delicious, the swallowing of said food _hurt_ and Kenma figured that taking large bites was only going to hurt him in the long run, “Stats,” he groaned, taking a sip of the lemonade Shouyou offered to him.

“Disgusting! That class just sounds gross. And you’re always stressed over it…” was he? “So I’ll leave you to study!” Shouyou grinned brightly, leaning down to kiss at Kenma’s cheek, “I’ll see you at home?”

Kenma nodded, “Yeah, see you there.”

When Shouyou was about to the stairs, he turned around and waved once more, “I’ll make dinner!” he shouted.

Kenma just gave him a weak thumbs up, wishing that the boy would learn to just use a normal voice.

Or he could have just _texted_ him for god’s sake.

_ _ _

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : u need to come home, kuroos worried_

_Kenma: almost done with this set of problems._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : how many more????_

_Kenma: maybe like 5 more._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : home. now. Ull be there all night if we let u_

_Kenma: Shouyou I’ll come home._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : kuroos threatening to take ur handhelds_

_Kenma: he can have them until I pass this test._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : hes gonna come get u._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : Kenma just come home. dinner will b done by the time u get here if u leave now._

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : rnt u hungry?_

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : Kenma?_

_Kenma: sorry I got stuck on a problem I was looking up the steps. I’ll be home soon. Leaving now_

_Shouyou_ _(_ _☆_ _^O^_ _☆_ _) : yay!!!!!!!! See u soon Kenma! <33333_


End file.
